


Alone

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, TW!!!, mentions of being born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Ever since the day he was born, (which he remembers very clearly), Remus was always bound to be left behind.Day 8-Alone
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Alone

_ Alone _

It felt that as soon as Remus popped out of the womb he was destined to be an outcast. His mother and father were still very young at the time when they had Remus and Roman, 17 and 18, and were living in an apartment above a bar. Remus would always watch as his mother coddled Roman, giving him toys and blankets, soft jumpers and cute hats and warm bottles of milk. Remus, on the other hand, would just sit in his crib, waiting for his twin to point at him, saying hello in baby-babble. 

You see, Remus had a really good and horrible memory. He remembered being born, the bright lights of the hospital room, the cries from his mother as she finally finished giving birth, to the horrified expression on his father’s face when he saw the disgusting, dark birthmark that trailed from his head all the way down to his lower back. He remembered reaching out for Roman, his twin whom he had held close to when the weird fizzy liquid his mother was drinking hurt his small, growing body. 

From the day he could talk, Remus started babbling about how he was born. He described everything he could remember, which his mother and father didn't like very much. They would yell at him to shut up while they continued playing with Roman. By the time Remus and Roman were five, Remus could tell that Roman was their parent’s favorite. He did whatever they asked, and he got whatever he wanted, despite the family being on a tight budget. So Roman became the third money maker. He starred in commercials and sometimes Disney shows, earning a good amount of money to keep the family going, as well as buy a nice house. So already, at 5, Remus was forgotten.

Now 15, Remus would come home to his mother fawning over his younger brother, throwing compliments and praise his way. “You look so good in this suit, Roman!”, “You’re the best son I could ever wish for, Roman!” and “You know I love you very much, Roman” became all he heard from his mother. And it made him upset. 

To get attention, he broke out the “I remember being  _ born! _ ” thing again, this time explaining it in gory details at the dinner table in hopes for  _ some  _ kind of attention. Welp. All that got him was being sent to his room for the next two days. 

The first time Remus heard his parents yell at  _ Roman  _ and not at him, was the evening after the school play.

“I can't  _ believe  _ you!” His mother cried, curling her hands into fists. “My best son, the best actor I know,  _ failed _ at doing the  _ one thing  _ you’re  _ good at! _ ” 

Roman flinched back from the doorway, walking towards the stairs. “M-mom, I’m sorry I didn't mean to-”

“ _ Of course  _ you meant to! You stopped a  _ whole production _ to be selfish and  _ sleep! _ ” She stalked forward, grabbing a fistful of Roman’s hair. His brother cried out in pain and shock, and Remus’s subconscious bolted into action. Before he knew what was happening, he was between his brother and his mother, tearing her hand away from Roman’s head. He knew what would’ve come next had he not stopped her, and it was best to keep Roman’s innocence as alive as possible. 

“Don't touch him.” He growled with more confidence than he felt. “Do whatever you want to me, but I don't think you would want to dent your ‘golden trophy’.”

Her eyes held a kind of neutral look that scared Remus down to the bone, but he held his gaze. He saw her eyes flick back to Roman, then to Remus, debating whether to fight Remus and show her true colors to Roman, or stay the perfect amazing mother that Roman knew. She got up, taking a breath.

“You’re right,  _ Remus _ .” She said in a sweet voice. “I’m sorry, Roman. I overreacted and never meant to hurt you.”

Roman only nodded before Remus all but pushed him upstairs, into Roman’s bedroom. The two saw on opposite sides of the bed, awkward silence filling the gap between them.

“So...what happened?” Remus muttered.

“Nothing. I just fainted on stage.” A beat passed and Roman looked up to his brother. “Does...does she do that to you?”

“Mm...Sometimes.” Remus muttered, busying himself with one of Roman’s five million pillows. He glanced up and saw the horror on Roman’s face. “O-obviously not all the time though. It's like...It's like a once a week thing…?”

“That...that was really frightening…” Roman said. “I have never seen her that angry.”

A sharp laugh broke Roman off. “She wasn't even that upset, Roman. That's like, that was like a three on how angry mom can become.”

“But- a  _ three? _ She seemed really mad though!” 

“Well yeah, but you can tell she was having a good day by how well she ‘calmed down.’ The whole... _ thing  _ usually lasts up to an hour. Depending on how mad you make her.” He chuckled bitterly. “How mad  _ I  _ make her.”

“Then...what’s a ten?”

“You get her so mad that she locks you in your room for two weeks and calls the school to say you’re sick or at the hospital or something. You sit in the room with a time limit on you're devices for half an hour each day, and you can't even go out to use the bathroom.” Remus rambled. He talked about this casually, as if he were reciting a poem he memorized long ago. “She slides dinner through the flap once a day and she’ll get really mad if you give back the dish, so you have to...keep…” He trailed off after he realized who he was talking to.  _ Oh. Well, there goes the plan of keeping Roman’s innocence. _

Roman went silent. How could he have been so blind? He was being spoiled rotten by his mother while Remus was being  _ locked away  _ for angering her? A pit of guilt formed in Roman’s stomach. He felt so bad, so bad for being greedy, so bad for getting whatever was on his Christmas list while his brother just had to watch.

“I-It’s not that bad!” Remus tried to cover it up. “It's just boring that’s- _ ack! _ ” 

Roman dove into his brother, hugging the life out of him. Remus was frozen. There weren't many times he was hugged, and his skin felt like it was on fire. It felt good but bad at the same time. He loved and hated it. Slowly, he hugged back. Sure, his brother was a prick, and maybe he was too, (we both know that there is no maybe, Remus  _ is  _ a prick,) but for now, they could be like how they were before they were born. Their bodies close, hearts beating as one in the safe, warm walls of their room.

  
  



End file.
